


You do know I like you, right ? OR Nodus Tolens

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: The warden has a bit of break down. Morrigan finds herself trying to comfort her.





	You do know I like you, right ? OR Nodus Tolens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/gifts).



> I've been writing again for DA Drunk Writing Circle ! :)
> 
> I've had the prompt "You do know I like you, right?" with Morrigan from Will-and-her-fandoms@Tumblr [I don't know if you do have an AO3 account] in my inbox for 5 MONTHS! That's because I haven't been writing for dadwc during this whole time! :/  
> Anyway. I combined it with another one : "Nodus Tolens" from Suchanadorer@Tumblr, which I received tonight <3  
> Thank you so much to both of you!

Filda was looking in the vague direction of the campfire, her brows furrowed and her shoulders hunched.  
“You seem troubled, warden.” Morrigan’s voice made her jump from her log.  
“I am. I don’t…” She stopped herself and sighed. “People expect me to save them, but I… I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do next.”  
After just an instant, she started again, pouring her heart out. “It was all starting to make sense when Duncan managed to make a grey warden out of me. But now? Now, the Grey Wardens are gone, the Blight is coming upon all of us, apparently we’re enemies of Thedas, we don’t have any money left, food is a rare commodity, and I’m supposed to be the one making the decisions, even though I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
Morrigan looked at the fire intently.  
“I’m…” Filda’s voice broke: “I’m not sure why I’m here.”

Suddenly, not knowing how it had happened, Morrigan found herself with a warden, crying on her shoulder. She swallowed an angry reply and forced herself to pat her back.  
“There is a lot going on at the moment, ‘tis true.”  
She didn’t really want to be here either, but her mother thought her capable of defeating the Blight. She had to be entirely sure about that. And if she was, Morrigan could not doubt it. The girl crying on her shoulder was the only hope any of them had. She sighed. “I’m sure you’ll make sense out of it.”

Filda sniffed and got her head back up, but did not leave the vicinity. “You are?”

“You have to.”

Filda stopped crying at that and looked intently at Morrigan. The latter felt her cheeks heat under the gaze. “You’re the only person in Thedas who can do anything about all of this, about the Blight.”

Filda’s shoulder slumped. “I am”, she agreed, her eyes still wet.

The fire cracked for while, the two women staying silent.

“And you’d better help me”, Filda added, pointing her finger at Morrigan.

“I’m here for that exact reason, if you remember correctly, Warden.”

“Good.”

Seemingly happy with that conclusion, Filda was back to looking in the void, right behind Morrigan.

“And… you do know I like you, right?” Morrigan added with an interrogating look.

Filda smiled knowingly before her gaze focused again on her. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
